


Gone Away

by cyavillain



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30-minutes gift exchange, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Kakashi Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyavillain/pseuds/cyavillain
Summary: “I wish I could help you,” Kakashi murmurs as he presses a tiny kiss at the corner of Obito’s mouth.“Mm, but you don’t,” Obito points out. He’s right.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/gifts).



> For [Sendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl)
> 
> Written for the Kakashi Lounge 30 Minutes to O'Hatake Gift Exchange.
> 
> Give two keywords: Longing, Trust  
> List two favorite pairings: KakaObi, KakaIru  
> One sentence prompt: "Please, just come home safe."  
> Your favorite lucky charm: small dog totem with curled tail  
> NSFW Y/N: Yes, but no pressure!

It’s late.

Kakashi sighs. He’s having trouble getting sleep at night, and his insomnia has gotten to the point of ridiculous. However, this isn’t anything new. These phases come and go. Kakashi deals with them by reading his favorite books over and over again. He’s curled up on his couch, wondering if Obito will show up soon. 

Obito visits Konoha once a month, appearing out of nowhere and bringing little dog totems from places Kakashi will never visit.

“Where have you been?” Kakashi asks each time Obito comes back. 

“Places.”

Obito refuses to talk about his current whereabouts. Instead, he goes on and on about creating a new world – a better one.

Kakashi has learned not to push it. He hasn’t informed the Fifth about Obito. 

Obito claims that he’s dead. He says that he’s a ghost and that from now on, his sole purpose on this earth is to rebuild the reality from scratch. It sounds crazy, and it is crazy. Kakashi isn’t entirely sure what makes him remain silent. The Fifth should probably know about this, but Kakashi can’t bring himself to let Obito down again.

The clock is ticking.

Kakashi has covered his Sharingan, but he sees a swirly glimpse of himself. 

“Obito,” he says as a dark figure has appeared. “You came back.”

“Surprised, Bakashi?” Obito asks, stepping forward. Like always, he’s wearing a black robe and an orange mask with a single eyehole in it. 

Kakashi shrugs.

“You sure took your time,” he says.

Obito gets closer, limping. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he groans. 

“You’re hurt,” Kakashi murmurs, standing up to help Obito sit down. “What happened?”

“You should see the other guy,” Obito ignores the question. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Kakashi shakes his head. Nothing can touch Obito. Kakashi’s fingers have slipped right through his scarred cheek. No one gets to caress those old injuries, and no one gets to touch Obito unless he wants to feel something tangible. 

Tonight seems like one of those nights when Obito wants to be held. He glances at Kakashi, and Kakashi feels a twist in his chest. He isn’t entitled to know where Obito has been or how he got hurt.

“Looks like you have a lot of powerful enemies,” Kakashi concludes as he reaches for Obito’s mask, lifting it up. At least he gets to do that.

“Yeah,” Obito admits. “Don’t worry. This is just temporary,” he says. 

According to him, this world is temporary. 

Kakashi nods without saying a word. He runs his thumb across Obito’s bottom lip, pretending that there’s no scar. 

“I wish I could help you,” Kakashi murmurs as he presses a tiny kiss at the corner of Obito’s mouth.

“Mm, but you don’t,” Obito points out. He’s right.

All the talk about this new, better world sounds too good to be true. Something is off, but Kakashi can’t put his finger on it. He hasn’t been able to figure out who or what has pushed Obito this far. 

Ignorance might be bliss, Kakashi thinks to himself as he kisses Obito again. They’re half off the couch, but there’s enough space for them to fool around. They don’t talk, but they have a strong physical connection, and that’s why Obito comes back to Konoha. He’s been hurt by Kakashi, and even though Kakashi can’t make up for it, he can ease Obito’s pain a little by massaging his sore muscles before making sure that Obito doesn’t leave the village before he’s gone to Heaven for a while. 

That night, Obito is rough and loud. He leaves scratch marks on Kakashi’s back, and when the first rays of the Sun light up the room, Kakashi feels spent and uncertain if he’s been enough. 

Obito never falls asleep. Sometimes he fades away without saying a word, but sometimes he stays to have tea and gives a small parting gift for Kakashi to keep. It’s a silly gesture, but Kakashi is happy to receive a new small dog totem with a curled tail. 

“Please, just come home safe,” Kakashi wants to say when Obito tells him goodbye, but Obito won’t give any promises he can’t keep.

“I’ll see you around,” Kakashi says, carefully placing the dog totem on the kitchen table. 

“Maybe,” Obito replies.

And if Kakashi listens close enough, he can hear a little bit of anticipation in Obito’s voice.


End file.
